Newtmas 2 of 15
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: The second in a series of random fics about Newt and Thomas. Warning there WILL BE SLASH If you do not like it you can ignore this story. Enjoy


Hey people! I figured today was the perfect day to update and give you a new fanfic! Its the second in a series and they will all be about Newmas. All plot lines are purely mine but the characters are James Dashner's not mine. Ok this is the new story enjoy. It is in Thomas' pov. See ya'll at the end! Me no own!

Dreams: **LOOKS LIKE THIS**

Telepathy: _Looks like this_

Talking: "look like this"

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

My eyes flew open and I coughed. I looked around and saw Isis growling at a cage. She looked at me and I smiled softly. I could only remember my name, her name and the fact that Isis is part wolf. Her hair was black with red highlights( her ears twitchin randomly) down to her waist, her eyes were an electric blue, and she wore a black tank top with red shorts and black converse on.

"Where are we Tommy?" Isis asked

"I don't know, Isis," I responded." An elevator?"

Just as I said that the elevator sped up and then jolted to a stop. We shared a look. Isis' luminescent eyes glowed with curiosity. Suddenly the doors opened and light flooded into the small area. Isis growled and I flinched throwing an arm up to block it slightly. I moved my arm and squinted slightly and saw we were surrounded by group of boys. A boy with dirty blonde hair dropped in. He noticed Isis and his face paled drastically and Isis growled. He turned to face me.

"Day one, Greenies," He snapped."Rise and shine."

He grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me up. The boy manhandled me out of the metal box. Isis laughed and hauled herself out of the box. She pulled me up and laughed. I gave her a fake glare before putting her in a headlock. That sent us into a fake wrestling match. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked up. We met the distrustful gaze of the dude who pulled me out of the box, a curious gaze of a boy who couldn't be more than 13, and the amused one of a colored dude.

"Sorry," we said straightening. We turned to each other and started laughing.

Can you tell us anything about yourselves?" the dark skinned male asked.

"I'm Isis and this," here she pointed at me,"is Thomas, my twin."

"Well I'm Alby, thats Gally, Chuck and Newt," he pointed at the three boys in turn. Isis smiled and was about to say something before she tensed. I noticed as she spun to face something. I followed her eyes to see an opening in the giant metal walls. We could both feel a pull and started walking towards it. Isis' eyes were dilated and her nose was twitching violently. Her ears flicked backwards and forwards. Her claws popped out and her tail puffed up and appeared from under her hoodie. She stopped just in front of it.

"Whats in there?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Gally snapped.

"Tell me or I will run in there," Isis snarled

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook herself. I pulled her away. Alby watched with narrowed eyes. I zoned out as Alby talked. I snapped back into focus when Isis elbowed me.

"Got it Greenbeans?" he asked.  
We nodded and he walked off. I glanced at Isis who was watching the doors. She had a contemplative look on her face. I know that look. She was going to defy the rules. I followed her as she followed Chuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isis darted into the maze and helped Minho with Alby. She knew she wouldn't make it, Newt was holding me back. Isis shoved Minho and Alby forward, a look of determination on her face.

"I'll be fine, Tommy!" was the last thing she said before the doors closed. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I started sobbing not caring that everyone was watching me. Newt pulled me into a tight hug. He gently led me away after telling Chuck to watch the doors. Newt led me towards my sleeping area near the Dead Woods. I kept crying and clinging to Newt. Newt rubbed my back in a soothing manner and slowly I cried myself to sleep. I woke up an hour later to yelling. Newt and Gally were arguing. I stood up and walked over to Newt. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Look just the shank i wanted to see," Gally sneered.

"Leave him alone," Newt snapped. "He just lost his twin."

Gally sneered again and walked off. Pain. It filled my bones and raced through my blood. Next thing I know darkness consumes me and I hear Newt screaming.


End file.
